Broadcast of entertainment programming content, such as TV programs, over broadband communications networks, such as cable TV networks, is well known. As a matter of fact, the amount of programming content delivered over such networks is ever increasing. At the same time, the number and types of cable services, such as video on demand (“VOD”), movie on demand (“MOD”), subscription VOD (“SVOD”), music on demand (“MuOD), free on demand (“FOD”) and pay per view (“PPV”), etc., introduced to enhance a user's program enjoyment, are ever growing.
An on-demand service user at a set-top terminal typically navigates through a series of selection menus displayed on a television screen to locate and request a desired program. Each selection menu typically has different selection links. The selection links may be provided to the set-top terminal by a cable system offering the on-demand services, e.g., via a broadcast file system (BFS) server carousel. The carousel may continuously and serially provide files containing selection links for all the available services provided by the cable system. The set-top terminal may retrieve the appropriate files from the carousel after a service is selected by a user.